Dolphin:Нежность
Она спит, понимаешь, она уснула, Её до утра нельзя будить. Ночь её в комочек свернула, Глаза помогла закрыть. Она сама проснётся, когда солнце захочет, Когда птицы начнут в небо звать. Ты её не буди, я прошу тебя очень, Чтобы мне не пришлось тебя убивать. Хорошо, что она пока не знает, Сколько крови водою стало, Сколько душ каждый день в облака взлетает, В телах своих прожив мало, Сколько слёз ещё прольёт небо синее, Из глаз людей черпая влагу, Что сила держится на чужом бессилии И слабого в клочья рвут, как бумагу. Мне её сберечь надо, Хотя бы закрыть своим телом хилым, Чтобы липкие руки страха-гада Не прикасались к плечам милым. Пусть она пока ещё спит, Пусть ей снятся ветер и море, И, пожалуйста, пусть она меня простит, А я украду у неё горе. Я буду умирать, Разрывая сердца. Если убивать, То идти до конца! Я буду умирать, Разрывая сердца. Если убивать, То идти до конца, До конца! За каждую причинённую ей боль, За каждый упавший с её головы волос Я в язвы ваши буду втирать соль, Ножом изогнутым вспоров брюшную полость. И пусть она пока ещё спит, Ты её не буди, не стоит. Мир её, может быть, удивит, Если любовью глаза откроет. Я буду умирать, Разрывая сердца. Если убивать, То идти до конца! Я буду умирать, Разрывая сердца. Если убивать, То идти до конца, До конца! Я буду умирать, Разрывая сердца. Если убивать, То идти до конца! Я буду умирать, Разрывая сердца. Если убивать, То идти до конца, До конца! Translation She's sleeping, do you understand? She's fallen asleep, You can't wake her up before morning. The night has cuddled her And helped her close her eyes. She will wake up herself when the sun wants her to, When birds start calling her to the sky. Please don't wake her, it's my only request, Or I'll have to kill you. It's good she doesn't know yet How much blood has become water, How many souls fly up to the clouds every day After living so little in their bodies, How many more tears the blue sky will shed, Taking water from people's eyes, That strength is based on the others' forcelessness And the weak one is always torn to shreds like paper. I must protect her, At least cover her with my feeble body So that the sticky hands of the creeping fear Don't touch the dear shoulders. Let her sleep for now, Let her dream of wind and sea, And please, let her forgive me And I will steal her grief. I will fight to death, Tearing hearts apart. One who starts to kill Shouldn't stop halfway! I will fight to death, Tearing hearts apart. One who starts to kill Shouldn't stop halfway, Stop halfway! For every pain you will make her feel, For every hair falling off her head I'll rub salt into your sores After ripping your stomach cavities with a curved knife. And let her sleep for now, Don't wake her up, you shouldn't. The world may surprise her If it opens her eyes with love. I will fight to death, Tearing hearts apart. One who starts to kill Shouldn't stop halfway! I will fight to death, Tearing hearts apart. One who starts to kill Shouldn't stop halfway, Stop halfway! I will fight to death, Tearing hearts apart. One who starts to kill Shouldn't stop halfway! I will fight to death, Tearing hearts apart. One who starts to kill Shouldn't stop halfway, Stop halfway! Категория:Все композиции Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Dolphin:Нежность Категория:Исполнители на D Категория:Песни на Н